Les enfants perdus de Montréal
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Certains croient que les enfants perdus ne sont pas des enfants ayant choisi de vivre dans un monde imaginaire afin de poursuivre leur enfance. Certains croient que les enfants perdus sont des enfants voyous, qui utilisent la criminalité pour survivre à un quotidien qui ne leur emmènes rien de bien. Et voici certains des enfants perdus de Montréal.


**Titre :** Les enfants perdus de Montréal.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Mention de drogues, de vol, d'agression sexuelle, de prostitution et de maltraitance juvénile.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso.  
**Personnage(s) :** William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff et Undertaker.  
**M/A :** Petit texte écrit un jour parce que je m'ennuyais...

* * *

_**Les enfants perdus de Montréal**_

William observe les billets bleus en plastique et en textile qui reposent entre ses doigts à peine raidis par le léger froid nocturne du mois de mai. Il est assis sur l'un des bancs en faux gravier installé en face du métro Lionel-Groux, le dos droit et la tête baissée sur ses mains presque tremblantes. Il passe inaperçu, grâce à son pantalon noir et sa veste en_ jean_ bleue, qui est détaché et qui dévoile un tee-shirt du CH. Avec cet habillement ordinaire, il ressemble à n'importe quel adolescent de quinze ans de l'Île de Montréal.  
Il compte machinalement douze billets de cinq, pour un total de soixante piastres, avant de plonger la main dans sa poche de veste et d'en retirer son portefeuille, qu'il ouvre et dans lequel il fourre l'argent liquide. Tandis qu'il le remet à sa place, le jeune homme songe un instant à la personne qui lui a donné tout ça.  
Un sourire éclaire son visage mi-caucasien, mi-asiatique. Apparemment, le vieux Desjardins adore son sucre maison. Tout comme plusieurs Montréalais et Montréalaises, qui viennent le voir tous les soirs près du métro, et des élèves de son école, qui viennent le voir dans les pauses.  
Si seulement ses parents savaient qu'il vend de la drogue à l'école, en plein sous le nez des professeurs, ils feraient toute une crise cardiaque ! Et ça, ce ne serait rien comparaît à celle qu'ils feraient s'ils découvraient que le kit du "Petit scientifique" qu'ils lui avaient offert au Noël de ses huit ans lui servait à fabriquer de la came, et ce directement sous leur toit !  
Ça fait plus de deux ans maintenant que William est _dealer_. Un jour, en cherchant un de ses livres dans sa bibliothèque, il est tombé sur son ensemble d'éprouvettes, d'erlenmeyers et de tout ce qui compose un kit de scientifique. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'est demandé s'il devait aussi le donner. Puis, l'idée de fabriquer et vendre de la drogue est apparue dans son esprit. Il sait que ça rapporte beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup d'argent (ce qui, pour un adolescent, est un atout non négligeable), mais aussi que c'est illégal. Donc, ça ne plairait pas à ses parents.  
Ses parents hyper sévères.  
Ses parents qui veulent toujours qu'il soit premier de classe.  
Ses parents qui le force à être respectueux des règles.  
Ses parents qui veulent qu'il devienne un avocat.  
Ses parents qui ignorent que leur fils unique et adoré fabrique de la drogue dans sa chambre et qu'il la revend ensuite dans les rues de la ville pour deux à soixante dollars, selon les quantités en sa possession.  
Alors, il a fait des tests. Il a commencé à faire des expériences, à voir comment il fabriquerait son propre stupéfiant. Ça lui a pris du temps, mais ç'a fonctionné. Il a réussi à comprendre comment utiliser le matériel scientifique à sa disposition, quels ingrédients dans la précieuse cuisine de sa mère pouvait lui servir et quel effet ça donnait si on le mélangeait à un autre.  
Il n'y a jamais goûté, cependant. Il n'est pas idiot, quand même ! Il sait que la drogue peut détruire certaines cellules du cerveau, vu qu'on le répète depuis la maternelle, à cause de toute cette prévention faite auprès des jeunes. À la place, il utilisait les sans-abri, qui trouvaient "par hasard" un sachet d'une substance colorée sur leur banc de parc, comme cobayes. William les observait de loin ouvrir les paquets, puis les _sniffer _ou les avaler. Toutes ses observations, il les notait, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple projet scolaire.  
Et après cinq mois de recherches minutieuses, il a enfin pût commencer la vente de sa drogue, qu'il a appelé _Sugar Mad_, soit le "_sucre des fous_". En apparence, ça ressemble à du sucre qu'on aurait coloré avec du colorant alimentaire, mais est-ce que du simple sucre peut donner l'impression de planer ?  
Toujours en souriant, l'adolescent se lève, enfourche son scooter stationné non loin de là et part en direction de la maison.

* * *

Ronald observe le visage terrifié de la vieille dame en robe de nuit fleurie et assise sur le carrelage en inox de sa minuscule cuisine, à côté de lui. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont attachés par du_ dock tape_, et sur sa bouche est plaqué un long ruban de ce même _dock tape_.  
Un sourire éclaire son visage, qui est dissimulé sous la lourde capuche de sa veste. Il aime ça. Il aime dominer ses victimes féminines, quand il les cambriole.  
C'est toujours la nuit qu'il fait ça. Il les observe un long moment, il attend patiemment qu'elles soient endormies et seules pour commettre ses vols. Alors, il rentre chez elles en trafiquant la serrure de la porte d'entrée et explore les pièces qu'il rencontre pour mettre dans son sac les petites bricoles qu'il peut revendre. Il se rend ensuite à la cuisine, où il pique un couteau. Jamais de boucher, ça non. Il préfère les petits, ceux qu'on utilise pour couper le steak. Plus maniable, selon lui.  
Ensuite, il pénètre tranquillement dans la chambre, qu'il dévalise toujours en dernier. Il vole ce qu'il juge revendable, puis s'approche de la propriétaire des lieux, qui dort encore. Il l'a réveille avec brusquerie, et avant même qu'elle ne puisses crier, il plaque la partie non tranchante du poignard improvisé sur la gorge de sa victime. Ronald lui ordonne de ne pas crier, sinon il la tuera. Il l'a force à se rendre à la cuisine et à s'asseoir sur le plancher, où il lui attache les poignets et les chevilles et où il lui met un morceau d'adhésif à tuyau sur la bouche.  
Malgré sa stature peu impressionnante, le jeune homme sait faire peur. Il porte un jogging noir, avec une veste noire dont la capuche lui cache le haut du visage. Il porte également des gants noirs, pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes digitales derrière lui. Il n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'avec juste ça, les policiers peuvent le retrouver. C'est tout ce qui faut pour qu'un simple adolescent de quatorze ans devienne un terrifiant voleur de nuit armé. Et son _modus operandi _est apparemment efficace, vu que c'est son dixième vol et qu'il ne s'est pas encore fait prendre. Il fait attention à ne pas faire de bruits qui pourrait réveiller sa victime trop tôt, et il s'assure qu'elle est bel et bien seule.  
Ronald sait très bien pourquoi ses victimes doivent toujours être des femmes matures. Ça lui permet, en quelque sorte, de se venger de sa mère, de sa tante et de son institutrice de français, qui abusent de lui sans que personne ne fasse rien pour les en empêcher. Et c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'il se retrouve malencontreusement seul avec l'une d'elle.  
Que ce soit dans sa chambre, le soir, quand son père, qui est urgentiste de nuit à l'Hôpital juif de Montréal, part travailler.  
Que ce soit lors des _partys_ de famille, quand presque tout le monde est encore en train de manger et qu'il est au sous-sol en train de jouer avec sa Xbox.  
Que ce soit lors des récupérations de français, et qu'il est le seul élève à s'y présenter.  
Le jeune homme retourne son attention vers son sac à dos, qui déborde presque de son précieux butin. Il pourrait ensuite le revendre pour … au minimum cent dollars. Il se fiche pas mal de la somme que son larcin lui donne, pour lui, ce qui compte, c'est de se venger, de faire payer à ces horribles bonnes femmes tout ce qu'il subit de leurs consoeurs.  
Il finit par refermer la fermeture Éclair de son sac, range le couteau qu'il a déposé plus tôt sur le comptoir, puis quitte l'appartement, en prenant grand soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Il se dépêche de rejoindre la rue, où il embarque sur son vélo et il file à toute vitesse dans les rues de Montréal. Son cœur bat furieusement la chamade, alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison.

* * *

Grell regarde la voiture de son dernier client partir, puis replace ses longs cheveux roux dans son dos. Il déteste faire ça dans une auto, c'est incroyablement inconfortable. Mais c'est ce que le client voulait, alors il l'a fait.  
Tranquillement, l'air de rien, le rouquin arrange son accoutrement, qui est tout, sauf trois choses : inaperçu, pudique et masculin. En effet, il porte une jupe en denim rouge vif, qu'il a remonté jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, accompagné de longs bas noirs à maille, d'un pull sable passé sur une chemise blanche dont seul le col est visible, qui sont tous deux ouverts sur un torse imberbe, d'un veston noir pour homme et des chaussures rouges à talons hauts. À son épaule pend une sacoche cramoisie.  
Ensuite, avec assurance, le jeune homme part en direction inverse, attendant de voir si quelqu'un d'autre accepterait de passer du bon temps avec lui. Ça fait bientôt une demi année qu'il fait le trottoir, et depuis, ce métier peu conventionnel est devenu son quotidien. Il n'aime pas ça, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour obtenir un tant soit peu de respect.  
Respect ? Pas vraiment. Il sait très bien que les hommes qui s'approchent de lui ne veulent qu'une chose : profiter de son joli petit cul pour satisfaire leurs bas instincts. Mais au moins, se dit-il, personne ne le _pitches_ en bas de la voiture en s'apercevant que la belle demoiselle qu'ils ont approchés est en vérité un garçon. En fait, voir un être aussi androgyne s'offrir à eux sans se débattre semble même les exciter d'avantage.  
Car il ressemble vraiment à une fille. Son visage pointu est clairement féminin, même sans maquillage. Il a une taille fine et des jambes délicatement galbées, sans compter sa longue chevelure rouge sang et ses vêtements d'adolescente. Rien d'étonnant de ce côté-là, vu que Grell fait tout pour être une fille. Ou du moins, pour ressembler à une fille. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Dieu lui a donné un corps de garçon, alors que son âme est celle du sexe opposé.  
Un bruit de moteur qui s'éteint doucement le fait stopper. Il se retourne, pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Une minivan, d'une modèle très commun et d'une couleur toute aussi ordinaire, mais dont il ne connaît pas le nom, s'arrête à côté de lui. Son conducteur, un homme dans la quarantaine, le détaille avec attention, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux sous la réflexion.  
Après une courte observation, il lui indique du pouce la porte coulissante du côté conducteur. Comprenant qu'il doit embarquer, Grell obéit sur-le-champ.  
La porte se referme, puis la voiture s'en va.

Undertaker détaille, avec une joie délirante, la vitre complètement fracassée, éclatée, de l'abribus. Dans une main, il serre la batte de baseball que son père cache dans le garde-robe de l'entrée. Celle-ci est en métal creux d'un rouge métallique.  
Il halète, son regard phosphorescent brillant d'excitation. L'adrénaline coule encore à flot dans ses veines et ses artères, il adore la sensation que cette hormone produit chez lui. Malgré le long manteau de printemps noir qu'il a passé par-dessus sa veste également foncé, il tremble, mais pas de froid. Son corps lui semble brûlant, comme si un brasier s'était allumé dans le creux de ses entrailles et que les flammes s'étaient propagées à travers le reste de ses organes internes, de ses muscles, de son squelette, de ses vaisseaux sanguins et de ses nerfs.  
Il passe nerveusement sa main libre sur son front, qui est recouvert d'un fin film de sueur, à cause de son geste, repoussant ainsi les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui retombent devant les yeux. Ceux-ci, traditionnellement d'un blond vénitien très pâle, presque blanc, sont teints en argent et lui arrive tout juste en bas des omoplates. Son souffle, encore erratique, l'empêche de se concentrer. Tous les sons autour de lui sont étouffés et son sang pulse dans son corps de manière douloureuse. Sur sa joue se trouve une marque informe, ayant vaguement la forme d'une main d'adulte, qui fait une horrible tâche rougeâtre sur la peau parfaite et livide de l'adolescent.  
Elle est en vérité la raison de sa nouvelle crise de violence incontrôlée. Toujours en frissonnant de chaleur, il porte sa main à sa joue, qui, sous ses doigts aux ongles vernis de noir, lui semble plus chaude que tout le reste de son corps. Même si son esprit est encore engourdi par l'adrénaline, Undertaker ne peut que se rappeler le pourquoi du comment.  
Ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'il se défoule sur le quartier. Il n'a pas le choix, c'est ça ou il tue son père. Il aimerait s'enfuir, quitter cette vie minable, mais il ne peut rien faire. Il doit encaisser chaque insulte, chaque gifle, chaque coup. Supporter les moindres explosions de violence de son géniteur, qui va toujours finir par retomber sur les environs. Aussi, quand ce dernier a appris que son unique fils voulait devenir thanatologue, il l'a giflé.  
Et comme toujours, le jeune homme s'était défoulé sur la première chose du quartier qu'il a croisé, ce soir-là, soit un abribus désert. Il s'est alors imaginé, qu'à la place de l'objet qu'il massacrait, qu'il détruisait, qu'il tordait et qu'il fracassait, que c'était son père qui s'y trouvait. Que c'était lui qui ramassait les coups. Que les morceaux de verre étaient en réalité du sang, _son sang_. Qu'il le tuait. L'adolescent voudrait lui faire payer tous les supplices qu'il lui inflige, mais malgré tout, il sait qu'il n'aura jamais le courage de lui enlever la vie.  
Du moins, pas tout de suite.  
Sa respiration se calmes, et les battements de son cœur se régularisent. L'adrénaline redescend avec rapidité, laissant plutôt place à un fourmillement très désagréable dans tout le corps et un léger étourdissement, qui fait presque remonter son souper dans son œsophage. La chaleur disparaît tranquillement, entraînant avec elle son brasier intérieur et lui donnant l'impression que ses vaisseaux sanguins se sont remplis d'eau glacée.  
Lorsqu'il se juge suffisamment remis de sa violence, il tourne les talons et retourne à l'appartement paternel.

* * *

Tout est calme, dans le petit quartier montréalais. Le soleil brille, un léger vent souffle, et tout le monde s'active à sa routine matinale. Réveiller les enfants, manger à la va-vite, se doucher, s'habiller, se préparer pour l'école ou le travail. Le train-train quotidien de la vie moderne, quoi.  
Un jeune homme en scooter est stationné devant le duplex voisin du sien, attendant patiemment son ami, qu'il prend comme passager depuis deux mois, soit depuis qu'il a eu son scooter et son permis pour en faire, pour aller à l'école. Il ne cesse de regarder sa montre et de remonter ses lunettes, de plus en plus inquiet. Si ça continue, ils seront tous les deux en retard. Si l'un s'en fiche, l'autre, pas du tout.  
Aussi est-il bien content de le voir sortir en toute vitesse d'un des côtés du duplex. Ou plutôt, de la voir sortir, car la personne qui va le rejoindre sur le trottoir est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge sang coiffée en une queue-de-cheval sur le côté de la tête et habillée d'un bermuda bleu marine, d'un tee-shirt noir dont les lettres vert lime forme les mots "Concentration Théâtre", de sandales de cuir vermillons et d'une veste également rouge. À son épaule pend un sac d'école de la même couleur sanguine et elle tient dans une main un casque de moto (écarlate, naturellement).  
« T'es en retard, Grell. », lui fait remarquer le jeune homme.  
-Mon oncle voulait absolument que je porte soit le pantalon, soit le bermuda, réplique la rouquine, en mettant le casque sur sa tête. Elle s'installe derrière son voisin, met son sac dans son dos et enroule ses bras autour du torse de William, puis dépose son menton sur l'épaule droite de son conducteur. Ils se regardent, puis le jeune _dealer_ démarre son scooter.  
Ils passent devant Undertaker, qui s'était assis sur le muret incomplet et bas devant son arrêt de bus. Malgré la chaude journée qui s'annonce, il porte sa veste noire par-dessus le polo blanc lait de son école. Il joue distraitement avec l'un des pendentifs de son collier et fait tourner la mince chaîne entre ses doigts. La trace de main de son père a presque complètement disparu, on n'en voit qu'une légère marque rosâtre. Sans doute que s'il ne dit rien, personne ne le remarquera.  
Il cesse de jouer avec les breloques qui pendent à son cou, pour plutôt plonger la main dans une des poches de sa veste, où il en sort des écouteurs blancs. Tranquillement, sans se presser, il les met, puis répète son geste une deuxième fois, pour en sortir un vieux MP3 couleur argent. Toujours avec lenteur, l'adolescent allume le petit appareil rectangulaire et se met à écouter les _tounes_ qu'il a téléchargées dessus.  
Perdu dans ces chansons anglophones et francophones dont il comprend très bien le sens et qu'il n'écoute parfois que pour le rythme, le jeune homme remarque à peine Ronald, qui prend le même bus que lui. Celui-ci, néanmoins, se fige en voyant ce quatrième année. Comme n'importe quel jeune, ceux d'un grade supérieur sont intimidants.  
Il déglutit, puis va s'asseoir à son tour sur le muret, mais loin du faux argenté. Il se met ensuite à rêvasser, mais pas très longtemps, car il se rappelle subitement en quel cours il commence. En éthique et culture religieuse. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demande s'il n'avait pas un devoir à rendre, puis il se rappelle que monsieur Ugo-pas-de-H n'en donne jamais. Ensuite, le garçon repense à la nuit, et à ce qu'il a fait. Un petit sourire en coin éclaire son visage, trouvant ça très marrant qu'un voleur en série s'inquiète plus pour un devoir imaginaire que par la police sûrement à ses trousses.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autobus jaune arrive et fait monter Undertaker, Ronald et huit autres adolescents, les emmenant alors vers une énième journée banale d'école.

* * *

**M/A :** J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible leurs caractères, et oui, je sais que c'est mal, de transformer William en dealer... mais pourtant, je trouve que ça lui va bien. Et oui, je suis pas bien.  
N'oubliez pas laisser un commentaire.


End file.
